


【卡带】平安夜

by UDDUA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UDDUA/pseuds/UDDUA
Summary: 脑洞来自QQ空间的小知识：按西方的规矩里平安夜是不能够赠送苹果的，苹果是笼络恶魔的禁忌之果，而且带有隐晦的求欢意义。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【卡带】平安夜

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自QQ空间的小知识：  
> 按西方的规矩里平安夜是不能够赠送苹果的，苹果是笼络恶魔的禁忌之果，而且带有隐晦的求欢意义。

12月24啊...卡卡西翻了翻日历，是叫“平安夜”来着吧？  
火影之位移交给鸣人了，卡卡西现在一天天生活的平淡如水，似乎“无聊”才是他生活的本来面目。  
“嘛，机会难得。去买个苹果吧。”卡卡西合上日历。“正好好久没去看带土了。”

一路无言。  
摊位上的苹果贵的要命，老板摸着那一个个特意被戴上了圣诞帽的苹果笑盈盈的合不拢嘴。“两个苹果，谢谢。”卡卡西耸了耸肩，伸手掏钱。  
“好嘞！”  
大概是怕破坏掉苹果的美感，老板特意用透明的方盒一个一个装好，又系上红色的蝴蝶结才恋恋不舍地递给卡卡西。  
有一点节日的气氛了。卡卡西接过沉甸甸的苹果，点了点头。

走上去墓地的小路，卡卡西一步一步，机械性的走着。突然眼前飘过白色的凉意。  
下雪了啊...卡卡西停下脚步望向天空，有多久没有像这样以两个眼睛的视角看过雪了呢？上一次已经太久远了，久到卡卡西记不清，也不愿意记清...卡卡西半晌收回目光，直直地向前走。

终于。  
卡卡西到了。却是什么也没说，只把一个苹果放在墓碑上，再盯着那一笔一划的名字看了许久。  
卡卡西离开了。白茫茫的雪地上只剩下他落寞的背影，连脚印都被雪埋葬，不见踪影。  
——————————————————————————————————————— 带土到净土已经很长时间了。可是他不懂，为什么秽土转生连神都会用了。  
眼前的自称神的白衣少女一本正经的用指关节敲了敲手册。  
“不是秽土转生，宇智波带土。”少女说道。“我常年在此挑选已逝之人，令心善的魂魄下凡保世人平安。但是...为什么你是只恶魔？”  
少女顿了顿，“我的手册不可能出错，你一定是心善...”  
“那种事我才不管！”带土皱了皱眉，扭头看着自己的“尾巴”，这分明是塞入后洞的肛塞吧。“这衣服怎么脱？”  
“嗯？你不喜欢吗？”  
“废话。”  
“啊，其实正常人们没有不喜欢要脱下来的情况。只有一次，因为那个人不喜欢穿衣服所以就自己脱了...”少女仔细盯着带土看了一会。“虽然是传言吧，说不爱惜自己，不接纳自我的人不可能脱下来...没想到是真的啊！啊，嗯，我是说要脱下来你需要找个接纳你的人。”  
“那就赶紧把我传送出去啊。”带土很焦躁，他刚刚试过了，即使是神威在这里也不管用。  
少女叹了口气，“记得保护世人平安啊！”她挥了挥手。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
一道白光闪过。  
带土一屁股跌在了自己墓碑上面。  
“啊！”刚刚的冲力让肛塞入的更深了，带土疼得把身旁的方盒子捏的吱嘎作响。提起来一看，苹果？

现在换衣服要紧！带土顺手把苹果扔进神威空间，自己传送到了卡卡西卧室。  
带土站在床边，盯着卡卡西的睡脸，对方安然入睡。为了嘲讽卡卡西的感知能力，带土甚至特地把苹果从神威空间里拿了出来。“咔嚓！”一声，咬得苹果汁水飞溅。  
卡卡西突然睁眼，“咻”地一声，刀架在了带土脖子上。突然，刀尖抖了一下。  
“你是，带土？”卡卡西睁大了眼睛。  
卡卡西现在的震惊程度不亚于在四战战场上的那一次。  
“呦。苹果味道不错。”带土晃晃手里的苹果。  
卡卡西从头到脚审视了一下他：  
四战带土嫉恶如仇的脸，肩胛骨处的蝙蝠翅膀，身后不知道从哪里延伸出来的尾巴，还有黑色火焰纹理的皮衣，紧致的恰好盖过羞耻处的皮衣，虽然盖住了但是依然有突起的皮衣！皮衣！！！  
“嗯，是魅魔啊...”卡卡西接受能力很强，戴着面罩都压不住他扬起的嘴角。“原来你喜欢这种风格吗？”  
“闭嘴，帮我脱下来。”带土突然想起来自己的处境，衣服穿久了脑子都傻了吗。带土偏过头去，红了耳根。  
“原来你自己脱不下来啊。”卡卡西覆上微凉的手，压在了带土小腹上。  
感觉到微凉的触感，带土缩了缩。“快点！”带土几乎是从牙缝中挤出来的这两个字。

“啊，是吗。那我开动了。”卡卡西不知道什么时候把睡衣解开了。双手合十，认认真真的说出来吃饭前的惯例。  
“什么？等...”带土还没反应过来就被按到了床上。  
要快点发动神威才行。带土试着凝聚查克拉，但是发现根本就不行。  
苹果有问题！头晕...  
带土的身体开始发烫，“帮我...脱下来...”带土用手环住了卡卡西的脖子。  
“嗯，好。”卡卡西刚拉下面罩，带土就迫不及待地吻了上去。  
卡卡西抱紧带土，加深了这个吻。  
右手抚摸着带土的后背，一路向下，抓住了他的尾巴。  
带土的身体突然抖了一下。  
原来是从这里延伸出来的啊。卡卡西坏心眼地提起那条细细的尾巴，又向里面按了按。  
“疼...”带土捏了捏卡卡西的肩膀，小声抗议。  
太可爱了！卡卡西笑着摸摸带土的头当做安慰。  
“我会轻一点的。”卡卡西确实也这么做了。他慢慢的摸着肛塞一点点的动，一点点的扯出带土支支吾吾的呻吟。  
“不要这个...要你...”带土神志已经有点不清晰了。  
“那我们先用手指好吗？”卡卡西小心翼翼地拔出了肛塞，又越过带土的头顶翻床头柜。  
“快一点......你在...干什么？”  
“找润滑液，你等一下，马上就好。”  
带土摇了摇头保持清醒，“你为什么会有那种东西？”  
“嘛...这个...”  
“那...有没有避孕套？”  
“抱歉，那个没有。”卡卡西悄悄用手指把抽屉里的正方形包装压在其他东西下面。只拿了润滑液倒在手上。  
“放松，带土。”卡卡西探入两根手指，轻轻搅动着。  
“唔，嗯、嗯...”  
卡卡西扩张了一会，觉得差不多了。他褪下带土的皮衣，“那我要进去了？”  
卡卡西的前端抵上了带土温热的后穴。因为有润滑液的作用，进入的很顺利。带土感觉到了有异物进入，但无论怎么收紧也阻止不了他进入。卡卡西第一次挺身就进入了大部分。  
“啊~~疼...”带土是想喊疼的，可是叫出来的字节转了好几个圈，怎么听怎么有享受的意味。  
“带土，你放松点...”卡卡西也动不了，进退两难。  
“拿...出去...”带土皱着眉头，尝试深呼吸来缓解疼痛。  
感受到肉壁放松一些的卡卡西反而一下子插到了底。  
“啊啊啊！疼！！都说了疼！”带土一只手抓着被子，一只手拼命敲着床。哭的上气不接下气。  
卡卡西也很心疼，他维持着那个姿势把带土搂在怀里。  
“带土，你也喜欢我吧？”  
“我不...”  
“那可以为了我忍耐一下吗？”卡卡西低沉磁性的声音在带土耳边萦绕。“我等了你十八年...”  
“嗯...好吧”带土吸了吸鼻子，咬着嘴唇没有再哭。  
“乖。”卡卡西捧起带土的脸，亲了亲他的眼睛。“我要动了。”  
卡卡西用手指绕着带土的乳尖，一点点滑向带土早已坚挺的柱身。  
卡卡西的手指上下撸动，身下也愈动愈快。带土捂着脸感受着上下两重刺激。几番颠簸下来。  
“我、快要...”带土被颠得话都说不全。  
卡卡西在滑到底部时突然卡住了带土的柱身。他的前端抖着，只渗出点点白浊。  
“嗯啊...嗯...嗯...”  
卡卡西加快了抽插速度，终于在最后一次冲刺时，卡卡西同时和带土射了出来...

是夜，断断续续的呻吟声，伴着窗外无声的雪，落在冰冷的地上，被埋藏。

清晨的阳光还没透进窗台，两个人却都醒着。眯着眼睛静静地听对方的呼吸声。  
“卡卡西”带土率先打破寂静，“我要走了。”  
“我知道。”

带土换了个姿势，他把卡卡西搂紧，卡卡西的脸埋在带土的胸里。  
“你明年也会来吗？”卡卡西又向带土怀里靠了靠，声音闷闷的震在带土胸膛。  
“我不知道。”带土叹了口气，“必要的话我会去求那个神。”  
“那你就是想来了？”  
“谁说的？！我是怕你这个什么事都干不好的废物寂寞。”  
“是是，我寂寞。”卡卡西笑了。

“滚滚滚。”带土一脚踹向卡卡西。卡卡西掉下床，头磕在床头柜上，另一个包装完好的苹果被震了下来。  
卡卡西打开包装刚想吃。  
“那苹果有问题，谁在里面加了药吧？”带土赶紧夺下来。  
“不，苹果没有问题。”卡卡西举起带土的手，顺势咬了一口。“‘苹果’有求欢的意思，而魅魔吃的话效果会加倍吧。”  
“哈？都说了我才不是魅魔！”  
卡卡西刚想说什么，可是带土突然就看不见他了。。。

————————————————————————————————————————————

“好啦——时间到！”带土的周遭换了景色，眼前的少女正吃着苹果。  
“哇，你真脱下来了啊！”少女扫了扫带土一丝不挂的身体，丢给他一块浴巾。“任务完成的怎么样？”  
“......”带土忘了，他还有保护平安这活计。  
“就知道你没管。算了算了，反正也没发生意外，你回净土吧。”少女潇洒一挥手。“明年可要好好干。”  
“会有明年？！”  
“想什么呐你。谁会便宜了你！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

带土不知道，他确实保护了卡卡西的平安。那一夜卡卡西原本的计划，是想自杀的。


End file.
